A Rescue Date
by oni-neko ninja
Summary: Slight AU following FMA '03. Al's a bit late because his heartstrings were kind of clawed at by a baby in a box... but Greed doesn't mind. Greed/Al fluff. "Rare Pair Week," day 3.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing Arakawa-sensei's characters for a little while.

Prompt: Day 3. Pets.

A.N.: This one's actually on time! xD; ...hopefully the rest of the week's prompts will be posted on the correct day as well, but we'll have to wait and see.

Greed/Al is one of my all-time favorite **FMA/B** pairings. xD; This is following **FMA** '03 and it's somewhat of an AU ( _not_ modern, though), if only because Greed is alive.

Now, on to the fluff! xD;

* * *

It was a slightly grey and chilly autumn afternoon. Greed was sitting in the park in East City, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Neither was sure exactly what they were going to spend the day doing, but they knew they wanted to spend it together. He was trying not to seem impatient, but he couldn't resist the urge to look at his watch.

"Wonder where he is..." Greed mused to himself as he observed what little was going on around him. A few birds twitting around... some people walking... but none of them were _his_ person.

Soon enough, however, the sound of someone jogging pulled Greed from his boredom. He looked up to see a familiar sandy ponytail bouncing behind the approaching form of Alphonse Elric.

The younger man plopped onto the bench then, resting his forearms on his legs, and looked at Greed.

"Sorry I'm late. Something came up," he said with a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"Long as you're here, I'm not complaining. But what kind of something, if I may ask?" Greed asked curiously.

Before Al could answer him, a small mew sounded from the hood of his jacket.

Greed eyed Al knowingly. "Al...?"

He pouted at his partner. "He called to me, Greed... was I supposed to leave him on his own in a wet box?"

"Did I say that?"

"No, but... you're giving me the same look Brother does."

"Right now I'm not exactly sure that's a bad thing."

Al looked between Greed and where the kitten was, and then he reached over his shoulder to pull him out of his hood. "Look at him!"

The kitten was small, with splotchy fur ranging from almost white to dark brown in places, and big, greenish eyes.

"I will not — aww!" Greed couldn't help but smile at the small fluff in Al's arms, only to realize he was already doomed. "Damnit, I looked. I hate you right now, Al."

"No, you don't." Al stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend briefly.

It was Greed's turn to pout before holding out his hands with a quiet sigh. "Hand over the cutie."

Al was slightly suspicious at first. "You're not gonna take him..."

"No, I just wanna hold him. You know I'd never do that to you. I'll leave the attempts to persuade you not to keep him to your brother."

Al couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "It won't work this time. I'm keeping this one." He scratched a bit at the little kitty's ears. Then he fixed his grip on the little one and held him out to Greed with a smile. "Here. Say hi!"

The kitten was taken gently by Greed, who held him to his chest. "Hey there, little guy... oh man. Ed's gonna go through hell trying to tell you 'no.' He's a purring machine!"

"You're telling me." Al shifted to get more comfortable. "So, you like him?"

"Why are you even asking?" Greed countered as he rubbed at the little one's ears. He looked Al over. "...so you kept him warm in your hood? How was he not at risk of falling out?"

"That's part of what took so long..." Al reached back and pulled at the drawstrings on his hood with a smile. "But once I had it figured out, it was smooth sailing, so to speak."

Greed leaned over and nuzzled Al a bit. "That's my Al; always resourceful."

That earned a blush from Al. "'Your Al,' huh?"

"Yup! Mine~." Greed moved closer to Al on the bench. He then held the kitten up slightly to emphasize: "And I guess this little fluff is our new baby?"

Al nodded at that. "I'd like for him to be."

"What should his name be?"

"I was thinking about that on my way here... and to me, he looks like a little chocolate bar, so why not Hershey?"

Greed smiled. "Heh. Why not, indeed? ...the only problem is... where will he live? With us living separate currently and all..."

Al let out a small sigh. "That's been bothering me, too... I don't know." He ran a hand down Hershey's back.

A moment of silence passed in the form of brainstorming before something came to Greed.

"He could come with me to Dublith, and if you want, you could move in there, too. I'm sure the gang wouldn't mind."

"I'll think about it... but right now, I'm not coming up with any reasons to say no," Al said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Greed grinned back, then let out a laugh as he felt Hershey trying to climb up onto his shoulder. "Oh, no, you don't!" He got a better hold on the splotchy kitten and held him firmly but gently to his chest. "We don't want to lose you, buddy."

His words caused Al to realize something. "...should we get him registered? And get stuff for him?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I think the first thing we should get is the collar and license."

"Good idea," Greed agreed. "Shall we?"

Al nodded. "Surely... just let me keep him in my jacket. It's a bit warmer than your favorite vest."

Greed chuckled. "If you insist." He offered Hershey back to Al, who took him carefully.

"C'mere, Hershey. You're coming home with us." Al tucked the fur-baby into the front of his jacket this time, as opposed to his hood, and got up, grinning at his still-sitting boyfriend. "You, too, Greed. Come on. There's only so much time before stores start closing!"

"I'm comin'." Greed stood as well, and stretched his arms out before falling into step with Al.

Greed couldn't wait to witness both of these cuties settling in at the Devil's Nest.


End file.
